Trouble with Yui
by Kaguya Sumeragi
Summary: While Kirito is out fighting on the front lines, he leaves Asuna to take care of Yui since they adopted her. Soon after, Yui starts to wet the bed and Asuna slides it off as its normal for kids to at her age. After that, more and more it begins to happen and now in the daytime. Asuna begins to worry! I suck at summaries! DL content and partial nudity! Rated T First FF R&R OOC


**Trouble With Yui**  
Hey guys this story was an idea I had for a long time. I was embarrassed to write it because people will make fun of me or think I'm weird... Please don't judge me this is my first fanfic... So R&R Enjoy everyone! This take place when Yui didn't know who she was and Kirito is not in the story but, is mentioned. (Alternate Storyline where Yui is not taken back up to you know who, and turned into a in-game item)

* * *

It was a bright shining day in Floor 22. The sound of birds chirping and the sound of the wind blowing was comforting. A young black hair girl yawned as she woke up from her deep sleep and got out of bed. It had been 2 years since the death game SAO was released where the players were trapped until the game was beaten by the players to release everyone from captivity but so far, they were really far from reaching the 100th floor.

The young girl rubbed her eyes and she made up her bed and sat on it. It felt like yesterday when her momma, also known as Asuna and her father, Kirito found her in the woods and took her under their wing. When she had woken up from her slumber and she had no memory of herself. All she knew was her name, Yui. After trying to say Asuna and Kirito's names she called Asuna her momma and Kirito her papa. Soon after she had awakening from her slumber, Asuna and Kirito searched if she had any parents or guardians in the game, but they had no luck soon after saving the Thinker they decided to adopt Yui as their own. Soon after, she was sad to see her papa go and fight on the front lines for a long time. Leaving Asuna to take care of the child. Yui was little depressed not having her papa around but her and Asuna had a lot of fun together.

Yui layed back on the bed as Asuna entered the room smiling. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" She chuckled.

"Momma!" Yui cried as she soon got off the bed and jumped and hugged Asuna. She was glad to see her. Asuna then picked her up and swinged her around herself and gently set her down on the floor.

"You ready for some breakfast?" Asuna asked her so kindly. Yui nodded as they both walked into the kitchen. Yui then sat down at the table waiting for Asuna to fix her some breakfast. She than put on a apron and got an egg out of her inventory and cracked the egg and placed it on the steaming pan. The sound of the eggs sizzling on the pan made Yui more hungry.

Her stomach rumbled loudly as Yui and Asuna laughed together. "You must be really hungry." Asuna laughed. Yui nodded as Asuna placed two white plates of two eggs on the wooden table. Asuna then passed Yui one of the plates on the table and handed her a fork. She slow cut off a piece of her egg and quickly stuffed it in her mouth. She then chewed it with her mouth closed. She could taste the yummy taste of the eggs as she gulped it down.

"Is it good?" Asuna looked at Yui as she gulped another bite. She nodded as she took another bite of her egg. Soon after finishing, Yui fell asleep on the chair she was sitting on while Asuna cleaned the dishes and forks. Once after she was done, she carried Yui to the room with two beds where they slept and placed Yui under the covers and tucked her in. She left the room quietly leaving her daughter to sleep.

The sound of huffing echoed in the darkness. Yui saw herself standing far away seeing her papa, Kirito. Fighting a boss similar to the Gleam-Eyes on Floor 74. Kirito was clashing with this beast and it seemed they were equally matched. Yui then looked above Kirito and saw the red arrow pointing to him and his health. It only had .25 percent left. She saw her papa huffing while the beast didn't break a sweat. The beast swung his sword as Kirito blocked it with his dual swords. The beast then disappeared from in front of him to behind him. The beast jerked his sword into his back as he took a final breath. His health then reached 0 as he fell to the round disappearing into pixels that quickly disappeared. The beast then roared and disappeared into black mist and faded into the darkness!

Yui saw what had happen and rushed over to where her papa had died. "Papa!" She cried as she fell to her knees sobbing and crying really hard. "Papa!" She continued to stay while her tears landed on the ground. She remembered all the times she had with which made her cry even more! Without knowing, a pool of wetness came from under her as it spreader through the ground. She didn't smell the stench of urine as she continued crying. She didn't know if it was real or not! It felt so real.

"Papa!" She screamed waking up from her sleep. She sat up next to the headboard as she sniffled. Asuna came rushing into their room to see what had happen. "Are you alright Yui? I heard you scream!" Yui shivered in her white dress. "I... Had a nightmare momma." She cried as as Asuna came over and hugged her. Asuna patted her on the back as she set her down on the bed. "Don't worry Yui... Its just a dream." She said in a soothing voice. Yui hugged her as Asuna smelled the scent of urine coming from her. She sniffed and didn't gag or anything. She placed Yui on the ground as she lifted up the covers and saw a large wet spot on the bed. Yui was shocked as she turned away after seeing the wet spot.

"Momma! I'm sorry I didnt know I did that. Please don't get mad at me." Yui said in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry. Asuna took the covers and sheets off and placed then on the ground. She still smelled the stretch and looked behind Yui and as she a huge wet spot on her white dress. "I'm not mad Yui. Kids your age tend to have this problem especially the ones in SAO. They've been so scared being away from home! I know u didn't mean to... you had a really bad nightmare. You don't have to be embarrassed! Now, strip off your clothes so I can wash them with the sheets." Asuna said gently. She then helped Yui out of her dress revealing her pink pee stained panties.

Asuna helped Yui take her panties off; her faced turned red with embarrassment. Asuna pulled down her menu and layed out a new set of clothes for her. Yui slowly put on the pink shirt on and then she put on new white panties on her bum. After that, she put both legs in the dark brown shorts and zipped them up. "Yui, lay on the couch while I wash your sheets and clothes." Asuna smiled towards Yui. Yui nodded as she came out of her room and ran past the small kitchen and sat on the couch.

* * *

So how do you like it so far? I'm willing for critique or any ideas for the next chapter!


End file.
